Samsation
by SYuuri
Summary: -A feeling that's encouraged by the very presence of a certain someone. S/J. xX Ficlet Xx


**Samsation**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Hmm… what do you think?**

**:: This is what'd happen when you give me my Sam and Jules fix- more fics :)**

**

* * *

**

She didn't know what had startled her awake, but her eyes slowly fluttered open. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, and when they had, she craned her neck to check out the digital alarm on the nightstand. It was almost 3 in the morning.

Frowning, she laid her head back against the pillow. Her eyes were closed but for some reasons falling back asleep wasn't an easy path. _Not so surprising_, a voice gently chided, _you've been sleeping like a cat all day. _

Ever since she was released from the hospital three days ago, she had been _lounging_ around the house, something that was so un-Jules like it almost drove her mad. The television had been turned on non-stop. As much as she hated those reality TV shows and silly soap operas, the sound was somehow soothing. It made her house less- quiet and she would let it stay on while she sat on the couch, reading all her old magazine issues.

She felt like a prisoner in her own house and she hated it.

Opening her eyes once more, her eyes immediately settled to the sleeping form of her boyfriend. They never really labeled themselves before, but technically he _was_ her boyfriend.

Sam had been offering, more like forcing himself to stay over for a couple few days, just in case. What was worse than being helpless was having someone around as a constant reminder of that fact. However, his company had turned out to be a bit comforting. Sure, he had been a pain in the ass initially, but he had known her long enough to know that she didn't need anybody to baby-sit her. And it was kind of nice to have someone she could trust to help her finish painting the study room.

Sam was lying sideways, one arm tucked beneath his pillow while the other one draped loosely on her hip. He had taken the initiative to take the left side of the bed, being ever so mindful of her wound. Sam snored, actually, but it was nothing compared living with five guys who snored like there's no tomorrow.

Jules bit her lips as she studied his features in the dark. All those months ago, if someone had told her that one day in the future they would get together, she would have said that they're out of their minds.

Guess she's the one losing her mind, after all.

Not wanting to sound over confident, but on that day before they received the hot-call, Jules was plenty sure that he was going to tell her something that would have positively freaked her out. She was torn. She wanted to hear the rest of it, but at the same time she thought that it would be better if anything he'd like to say was kept unsaid. The matters were complicated already without him dropping another bombshell in her arms.

Putting Sarge and Team One in the back of her mind, Jules tried to focus on what _she_ felt. What did she feel anyway? Did Sam matter to her more than her family? They'd only known each other for a short period of time – though the attraction was undeniably there from the start – and she had been keeping the peace with her friends for years.

She _did_ know that whenever Sam was around, butterflies in her stomach would begin to flutter wildly. When he _wasn't_ around, she would find herself unconsciously thinking about him. Her thoughts were not hers alone now and it sucked so badly, yet she was failing miserably to do something about it. His cocky, boyish smile worked wonder in sending warmth spiraling through her every nerve. Emotionally losing control of herself was deeply frustrating, but she was helpless.

_Samsation_.

The word encompassed everything she felt when she was with him. Sometimes she was so lost she wasn't sure she wanted to be found. Sam had given her the sense of innocence back and it meant to her a great deal.

Sam stirred when she scooted closer to him. He was never a heavy sleeper. "Jules? You okay?" His voice was huskier than usual.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You're sure?" His eyes were no more than twin slits.

"Affirmative." She smiled lightly.

Satisfied with her answer, Sam simply kissed her forehead before pulling her close, leaving a mere distance so that it wouldn't make her feel claustrophobic. In seconds, he was asleep.

Jules smiled and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent.

She had no idea if this relationship would go anywhere, but she would cherish it while it lasted.

* * *

**:)**


End file.
